


Do You Want Me Like I Want You

by Bludhaven



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Boyfriends, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bludhaven/pseuds/Bludhaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon's not good at expressing his feelings and tends to ignore them. That is, until they start altering his dreams and he decides to finally act on them. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want Me Like I Want You

He really can't believe this is happening. This has got to be just a wild dream. Or something.

All of his short life, Kon's been thinking to himself almost daily that he _needs_ to get laid. He flirts with women -- sometimes even guys, or even human-animal hybrids (whatever or whoever he can get, Kon's not picky) -- at every opportune moment but it never seems to work. A few times it did. There's been a few close calls, a girlfriend and some interested ladies but it never went past wet makeout sessions.

Until now.

They're in some back room right now. The lights are dim and Kon can't see much. He can't remember how he got here, really. For all he knows, he might be even drunk. It definitely feels like he's intoxicated. Had to be the punch, someone must have spiked it. After all, he thinks he's at a party because the whole house is shaking with the bass of some shitty dance music.

Whose party? Kon can't remember. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters because he's horny and someone's here to take care of him. Kon doesn't know who it is but they're definitely good at kissing. Their tongue is almost down his throat and Kon has trouble moaning and breathing around it but he doesn't want it to stop. Kon clings to his friend's shirt and slips his other hand underneath it, down their spine and hooks a finger into the waist of their jeans. They're grinding against each other and it feels more amazing than he could have imagined, and Kon says the only thing he can manage. "Wow!"

Their kiss breaks and saliva runs down their chins. Kon's squeezing ass with his hand all the way into his buddy's pants now and the grinding is getting harder. And so is he. Kon's never been this hard in his life and he doesn't know how much longer he can handle it.

Whoever he's with is great and seems to read his mind. They're undoing his pants. If only the lights were on, Kon might recognize them. Or maybe he wouldn't. But that's just alright too. Maybe it's someone he picked off the dance floor, or vice versa. It could be a friend or at least a familiar face. He almost feels like asking their name but it's a little beyond that point. Either way, anyone is alright when there's good times to be had, and this is definitely a good time. And it's about to get even better.

Kon's mind shuts down with an almost audible _clunk_ as fingers gingerly wrap around his dick. Turns out the sound was actually him hitting his head against the wall behind him, but he barely notices. He's too busy rolling his eyes into the back of his head as he's slowly being milked. Of course, he's done this to himself a million times but it feels totally different when someone else is doing it for him. It's mind blowingly great.

"Kon," says a voice in his ear soft and low. It's a man's voice. Kon's not entirely surprised. In fact, it kind of turns him on even more. Everything kicks up a notch as the pumping increases and Kon feels more sensitive and his breath starts to leave him and it comes in short gasps. He can't even respond in anything but moans that threaten to blow their hiding spot and he hopes nobody busts in on them. Is there even anyone else in the building? As far as Kon's concerned, it's just the two of them right now and nothing else exists.

The man he's with is alternating between rolling his balls between his fingers and stroking his shaft, thumbing the tip of his head. It's all too much for Kon and he feels like he's rapidly coming closer to climax. He's holding onto the guy's ass for dear life. Lucky for Kon, the other man understands and teases the crook of his neck with his tongue and teeth hot and wet and there's too much for Kon to think about now. He's coming undone. "Oh my god," Kon yells too loud.

"Hey, Kon," his partner says again. Something clicks and Kon finally realises who it is.

"Rob," Kon almost sobs into his shoulder. "Oh my god, Rob!"

_"Superboy."_

**********

"Bwuh?" Kon says in a brilliant display of conscious intelligence. It takes a lot of blinking and energy to sit up a little and figure out that the hell just happened. Realization hit him like a truck on the freeway.

He was obviously just having the hottest most amazing dream of his life and he's currently hard as a rock and that's going to have to be dealt with ASAP. But right now, he, Rob and Impulse are in sleeping bags on the floor in between the couch and the TV. Oh yeah. Sleepover.

"I thought you were going to sleep forever," Robin says and Kon has to blink a few more times to see his face clearly. Rob's still wearing his mask, though it peeled a little overnight and the face underneath it was a little red at the edges. Kon wasn't sure what he'd do if he had to wear a mask for that long. He sure wishes Rob would take it off sometime. It frustrates him that he doesn't even know who his best friend is.

"Maybe I was just having a super great dream!" Kon replies, but then regrets it because what he had just been dreaming came and ran him over like a trainwreck. Did he really have a dream about getting off with his best friend in a back room? He totally did. And Kon now realizes that he's also pretty much laying across his buddy, pinning him to the floor. As if waking up with morning wood during a sleepover isn't awkward enough, waking up with morning wood while you basically spoon your bestie definitely is.

Kon rolls over and sees that Impulse is still sound asleep. Robin tries to straighten his messy hair with his fingers before he gets up. He eyes Kon for a second and tells him, "you can go back to bed if you want. I just needed to go to the bathroom."

For a second, Kon thinks that's a great idea and he tries. But he's still hard and it won't go away and oh my god, Robin is all alone in the bathroom and he could totally take this opportunity to talk to him in private.

It really hasn't taken Kon long to realize he's had feelings for Robin since the day they met. And he's also good at admitting that he can't hide his feelings very well. But he's also really bad at expressing them. In any case, he's feeling courageous (which could also be another word for desperate right now) and so he's going to talk to Robin about it.

Just his luck, the door's cracked open. Robin's at the sink brushing his teeth and Kon leans in the doorway and can't think of anything to say. It's hard to tell with the mask on but Kon thinks Robin is staring at him. He knows he's there at least, Robin has a sixth sense special for knowing when someone is around.

"C'n I helb yew?" he finally says around his toothbrush and starts spitting out his toothpaste.

"You like girls right?" Kon says but then mentally punches himself because that was not what he wanted to say at all.

Robin stares at him like it's a trick question. "Uh. . . Yeah."

"I mean, do you like dudes too?" Kon continues. This time the look he receives is completely unreadable and apathetic. Damn. Kon hates that. It's a painfully long and awkward silence afterwards.

"Sure," Robin finally says and shrugs.

"That doesn't sound positive." Kon tries not to sound disappointed but it doesn't work.

"Is there a reason we're having this talk?"

"Maybe," Kon replies and bites his lower lip. This isn't going the way it went in his head.

Robin spends a silent minute fussing with his hair in the mirror, adding some gel to it and soon it looks a lot less like bed hair. Kon's heart is pumping in his chest and he can hardly stand it. He feels ridiculous and is about to leave but Robin opens his mouth again. "You can like whoever or whatever you want to. Are you afraid I'd judge you? It doesn't bother me."

"Okay. . . Thanks," Kon doesn't even know what to say anymore so he says nothing. For a while, Robin continues doing stuff like fixing his mask and looking less like he just got out of a sleeping bag and more like he's ready to kick some ass. Kon feels stupid and like he needs to say something but he can't figure out what.

"If you have something else to say then just say it."

"I'm sorry this is weird and awkward and I don't even know how to say it and I know I'm stupid but I can't really help it and I at least need to get it off my chest or something," says Kon and words just start spilling out of his mouth at 100 mph before he can even think about what he's saying. "I just had this crazy dream about you and I and I think I like you. And it doesn't even make sense because you've never taken your mask off and I don't even know who you are. But I really want to know. We're like besties and I can't shake the feeling that it's just not good enough for me."

Robin frowns. "You know I'd have told you a long time ago who I was if I could. But I can't."

"I know," Kon says and he feels ridiculous. "I just want to know if I'll ever get to know."

"Yes."

"So when?" He'd be alright with it if Robin would just take his mask off right now and reveal himself, but it's not happening. What is happing is Robin is biting his lip and not saying anything at all. Kon feels like he's on a roll he wish he wasn't on. He wants to stop talking and just crawl into a hole and die there, but instead he keeps talking like an idiot.

"What about the other thing?" Kon asks. Robin only looks at him questioningly and he's annoyed he has to repeat himself and sound stupid all over again. "I. . . like you. Will you go out with me?"

"Can you deal with not knowing my identity for a little longer?" Robin asks and Kon nods in response. "I'll tell you as soon as I can, I promise. Where are we going?"

Kon - still half asleep and not expecting a yes - hasn't thought about that yet.

**********

It's a lot like his dream except there are a few differences. For one, they aren't at a party. In fact, they haven't gone anywhere at all today. No one is drunk and everyone knows each other. Kon opted for a cold shower earlier in the day and he's glad for it now.

He and Robin are locked in the bathroom. The light's off but the sunset leaves everything visible and adds a fitting mood to the small room. They're boyfriends now and it's a little weird but what fresh relationship isn't a little awkward? Half the fun is getting over those moments where everyone is a little tense and unsure of themselves.

Luckily, Robin is very sure of himself and is an excellent kisser. In fact Kon thinks he's even better than in the dream. Robin peels his gloves off - god, why do they even wear their costumes on their hangout days anyway? - and slides his bare fingers into Kon's hair at the nape of his neck. Their tongues slide together and Robin is definitely the one in charge of this operation, leading Kon the entire way just like he does out on the field.

Robin is small, pressed up against Kon and all of his weight is on his toes because he's an inch or two shorter. Kon is exploring him, mapping out his muscles and his shapes and curves with his hands as they kiss long and hard. Their young leader is definitely a work of art. He's small but makes up for it in muscle and strength and it's easy to forget what his size actually is. Kon isn't sure he actually ever fully realized how tiny he really was. It's not something you can see, but it's definitely something you can feel.

"You're so hot," Kon tells him.

Apparently, Robin's not a talker when they're doing things like this. Kon isn't too surprised, it seems fitting for him. Instead, he responds with action. He pushes his smaller body into Kon and backs him up until they get to the toilet, where he sets the lid down and sits Kon right on top of it. There's a pause where they only look at each other and Kon can see Robin's face is flushed, his lips wet and red and swollen. He hopes he gets to see his boyfriend - it's weird, thinking of Robin as his boyfriend now but he knows that'll pass - this way often.

He must be thinking the same thing because Robin climbs into Kon's lap and finds a spot where they fit together like puzzle pieces. They're so close and Kon's not sure he's ever been this close with someone before. His hands find a place on Robin's hips, thumbs doing lazy circles on his sides and their lips meet again. Robin's hands are wandering and tracing Kon's shoulders, his pecs, his abs and back up his sides.

Robin's jock presses against Kon's erection when they shift to find a more comfortable spot. Kon groans quietly and looks up into Robin's mask with needy eyes. The look is returned but much harder to read through the white out mask, but somehow Robin has no trouble getting a lusty look across with half lidded lenses. For now, Kon can only imagine what that look would be like with real eyes.

Tentatively, Robin presses his palm against Kon's erection that was clearly visible even through the costume in the dim lighting. In return Kon presses their mouths even closer and moans into the other's. But Robin's stopped moving now and doesn't kiss back.

"Rob?"

"Sorry, I. . . It's fine."

"You okay?" Kon's so concerned, it's touching. Robin smiles softly.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"More than okay," he says and grins wide and rubs Robin's thigh with his palm reassuringly. "You need a minute or something?"

They're both pleased and alarmed that their relationship's turned so quickly. It doesn't feel like they're any different, just something more. It's comfortable.

Robin takes his minute to start undoing his costume. It has a lot of layers and it makes Kon thankful for his two layers (one, if he's going commando). The utility belt is complicated but he gets it off with a strange maneuver that Kon doesn't really catch. There's a bottle of lube he pulls out of one of the compartments. Oh, thank god Robin has lube in his belt. He might need that on the battlefield someday. Next is his boots, then the red panties and the green tights. It's past his one minute before he's naked down to his black spandex and all the while Kon just watches, thinking _this is mine now_.

It's not long before Robin's back to touching him, sliding his hands under Kon's shirt and lifting it up and over his head in one swift movement. He straddles Kon and starts palming his cock through Superboy's costume. Kon's eyes are trained on his face, lost in the mystery of his mask again.

Both of their eyes slide shut as Robin starts to grind their hot and hard groins together. Kon can feel it now, his boyfriend definitely has an erection and suddenly things just get even more real and surreal at the same time. There's only two layers of spandex between them and their skin is alive and on fire. The fabric adds so much friction it's almost too much to bear. Robin huffs a breath of desperation and reaches for their waistbands, sliding their clothing down to reveal their erections.

The air is cool momentarily against their hot skin. Kon feels electrified as they reconnect, skin against skin with no barriers in between this time. Their balls press together and he wraps a hand around the both of their shafts and strokes them together. Robin's eyes slide shut and he exhales long and slow. Kon doesn't stop.

"Is this okay?" he asks, the concern rising again.

"Yeah. . .," Robin says but it's more like a moan at first. "It's good."

"You ever done this before?"

"No. You?"

"Ah. Nope. First time for everything." His fist picks up the pace a little bit.

Robin has to twist awkwardly to reach for that little tube of jelly he'd taken from his belt. Kon meant to stop to take it from him but he couldn't manage it, so Robin just squeezes it onto the tips of their penises and it drips down. Instantly things get more intense. Kon goes a lot faster and they both start panting harder.

Their limbs start wrapping around each other and pulling each other closer. With his free arm, Kon folds his fingers around Robin's thighs and searches for sensitive areas with his thumb. Robin's leaning on him with all of his weight, fingers digging into his back and his hair. His tongue is strong and he sucks hard on Kon's neck and if he lets down his TTK enough it might even leave a mark.

Suddenly Kon starts feeling extra hot and it's all over his hand and his groin.

"God, was that warming lube?"

"Yeah," Robin replies with a soft huff that Kon thinks might have been a small laugh.

"And you just - uh - had it in your belt?"

"It's better to. . . have it and not need it than. . . to need it and not have it." Robin actually sounds like he has to think about his words. Kon realizes he's folding into him and shutting down. It's hot.

Gears switch and Kon's finally going for home. He alternates between speeds and Robin's abandons his neck in favor of gasping for air. Kon's chest feels so full and it feels like his dick's going to explode, especially with Robin tensing and relaxing the muscles in his thighs around Kon's hips. Little moans are running out of Robin's mouth, muffled where he's folded his face into the crook of Kon's neck.

Something drips down Kon's chest and he realies Robin's mouth is open and oh god, he's completely shut down and just waiting to come. A few stokes and Robins teeth dig into his collar bone and his boyfriend thrusts against him and ejaculates. Kon's not long after, and his come joins Robin's mess and he grunts low, "God, Rob."

Everything's fuzzy for a second and they slump against each other as they catch their breaths. They're both pretty comfortable. Kon feels like it's bedtime and Robin seems to feel the same. The bathroom is pretty dark now that the sun has set and after a moment Robin struggles to get up and turn the light on. Now that they can see, it's obvious that the mess they made is pretty glorious.

"Now what?" Kon asks awkwardly.

"A shower. For both of us," Robin had to add because they both knew that Kon had a tendency to be lazy about hygiene.

"Rob? You're amazing."

"I know," he replies.


End file.
